


The Proposal

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: The long adventure of Yeonjun finally proposing to his six year long boyfriend Soobin. Let's look at all things that went wrong.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and I don't know how it's going to turn out. I'm bored out of my mind and this was born henceforth. It's probably not great I'll be glad if it's at least readable with little to no grammatical or spelling mistakes (that's asking for a lot itself) 
> 
> Thank you for reading :))

Yeonjun has been thinking about proposing to his boyfriend. They've already been in a relationship for six years now and he thinks they already live like a married couple so why not just put a ring and sign the papers? 

Yeonjun had decided to get help from the three closest friends he and Soobin had. They met up at a small cafe to just keep Yeonjun from spiralling.

"Do you really think he would say yes? Is it too late? What if he doesn't want to get married at all?" Yeonjun threw a series of questions at Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai.

"I'm pretty sure he'd say yes. I mean hyung can't even say no to your mint choco which he actually hates. He loves you. So, saying yes would be the most logical outcome. I say soobin hyung saying yes has a 100.2% probability" Taehyun replied with no doubt, face still buried in his phone. 

"It's been six years already. I expected you to propose by the second year itself. I hate to admit it but you guys were already an amazing couple. I don't know what you're worried about" Kai added sipping his drink.

"If he doesn't marry you. I don't think he'd marry anyone even if he does say no, just suck it up and continue to be his boyfriend then." Beomgyu said trying to look at what Taehyun's been busy with.

"I highly doubt that. But has he not mentioned marriage anytime before?" Taehyun asked and he was relieved to find a serene smile on Yeonjun's face. 

"Yeah, many times in fact." Yeonjun happily replied the doubts slowly erasing themselves. 

"What if he wanted to get married before and I just missed all the signs?" Yeonjun asked new doubts quickly forming. 

"Well it's better late than never. So just get on with it. I can't hear you panic over this anymore." Beomgyu said going back to his drink. 

"It'll go well don't worry hyungie." Huening Kai pulled him into a soft hug and an additional belly rub which seemed to temporarily calm Yeonjun down as he smiled at the younger boy who was definitely not bending his knees just to fit in Yeonjun's arms. 

Later that night before Soobin returned from work Yeonjun managed to buy the ring that he had already set his eyes on for almost a month. Thankfully for him he found one that he knew Soobin would like. Of course Soobin wasn't exactly picky when it comes to accessories but if he's going to spend this much money then he would make sure to get a pretty ring and besides he loves spoiling his bunny any chance he gets. 

It was hard to keep a secret from Soobin. The moment Yeonjun locked eyes with the younger he would blurt out anything he had to hide. "It's just that his eyes are so pretty and sparkling okay. I can't deny him from anything. I don't know how anyone could" Yeonjun once said when he accidentally ended up telling Soobin about the surprise plans for his 25th birthday. 

Also that time he got tickets for a Bebe Rexha concert when they were in los Angeles for a two week vacation. Even though he ruined the surprise he still got a pretty memorable reaction from the other. Soobin and him were out for dinner and the moment Yeonjun blurted it out the younger had shrieked gaining the attention of not only the other customers but also the staff. 

Well not much has changed and despite now living together for four years, that effect has'nt left. If he escaped the eyes he'd still be caught. Everyone knew how bad of a liar Yeonjun was. If Soobin felt that Yeonjun was being secretive it would take one nudge or even just a dimpled smile to make him spill whatever he was hiding. 

"Beomgyu how am I going to hide this from him?" Yeonjun had called Beomgyu immediately after he pressed buy on the ring. 

"Just tell him it's for a surprise party for him." 

"Well he'll want to know more then. I don't think it'll work." Yeonjun looked around trying to think of excuses.

"Hyung. Stop panicking. Just tell him it's a surprise and to not question anymore. He'll loose intrest soon you know him" Beomgyu replied almost sounding like he wanted to reach through the phone and whack the back of Yeonjun's head. 

"But what would it be a surprise for?" Yeonjun was genuinely confused at this point. His brain was running at full speed. 

"Hyung? Are you forgetting his birthday it's in less than two weeks?" Beomgyu replied. 

"Shit. Okay Okay. Wow. I forgot his birthday. Beomgyu NOW WHAT?" 

"Just use that as an excuse. And well thanks to me now you know it's his birthday. He's been talking about that new game just get him that he'll be happy." 

"I can't." 

"Why? It's available for purchase at the mall so there's no shipping-" 

"I spent a little too much on the ring. And that game is pretty expensive too. My wallet can't take it. I already spent about three months of rent on that ring" 

"Well, then. Good luck I guess. I'm going to sleep now. Good night hyung!!" Beomgyu shouted out 

"No no don't hang up-" Beomgyu abruptly ended the call possibly going back to sleep. 

Just as he was about to call Taehyun he heard the passcode being entered and immediately ran into the bathroom. Hopefully he would be able to calm himself down and not freak out in front of Soobin.

He quickly washed his face and changed out of his work clothes into a comfortable set of shorts and a plain white tee shirt. 

"Did you get home late?" Soobin asked looking at a somewhat still messy and rattled Yeonjun. 

"Yeah, I just got home. Um what should we have for dinner?" The older asked walking over to the laundry bin to put his used clothes. 

"Anything is fine as long as I get to eat ice cream at the end." The younger replied hands carrying his set of clothes to get cleaned up for the night. 

"Then ramen it is" Yeonjun said giving soobin an awkward smile and trying to not look into the other's eyes.

"Yeah..that would be fine" The younger answered already suspicious at how awkward Yeonjun was being. 

"Okay. I'll just get it ready then. It will be ready by the time your finished." Yeonjun said still looking everywhere but at Soobin's eyes. 

"Yeah I know hyung. You can go now." Soobin said giving Yeonjun a sneak peak of his dimpled smile before disappearing behind the bathroom door. 

Yeonjun put his hands to his cheek and yeah they were warm and he was sure his ears had turned pink too. He probably was caught. He knew Soobin was already suspicious. But knowing his boyfriend he wouldn't directly approach Yeonjun instead would just brush across the subject until Yeonjun would just surrender and tell him everything. 

He decided to ignore the subject and went to the kitchen to get dinner ready. However his train of thoughts weren't necessarily calming down even if he was occupying himself with cooking.

"Wow! are you making pasta instead? It smells really good!" Yeonjun almost dropped the knife I hand when he not only heard Soobin's voice but also felt the younger right behind him.

"Yeah. I kinda changed my mind. I've been craving it for a while now and we still have time to digest it before going to bed so I thought you'd be okay with it. I hope it's okay if not I'll just make ramen and eat these maybe tomorrow or the day after. Or whenever you feel like having them." Yeonjun rambled on still refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

There was no doubt now that Soobin knew there was something Yeonjun was hiding. That smile and sparkle in his eyes were back. The password to open all of Yeonjun's vaults. 

He knew he wouldn't last under Soobin's gaze so he went back to chopping the greens infront of him. 

"It's fine hyung. You know I'll eat anything you make right." Soobin said coming closer. Yeonjun felt Soobin press slightly onto his back. Hands now just barely touching his arms. The youngers face cozily tucked into the crook of Yeonjun's neck. Almost a back hug but not quite there yet. The older could feel small kisses on his neck and collar bones. Would this break him? Would he give up? 

Yeonjun stopped breathing. He was panicking and if it weren't for the comfort he got from the slight contact he would've run to hide in their bedroom. 

"Why are you being so quite all of a sudden." Soobin arms finally encircling Yeonjun's torso and giving the latter a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Is something wrong?" Soobin asked when Yeonjun tilted his head to meet Soobin's eyes. 

Big mistake. His face was probably red and he could see Soobin slightly panicking as well. 

"Are you okay? You're either trying really hard to not tell me something. Or you're actually sick." Soobin said pausing to wait for Yeonjun to confirm which one of the two options was the case right now.

Yeonjun took a deep breath. He knew there was no escaping this. "Me and the others have something planned for your birthday. That's all. Please don't ask for more. I really want to surprise you with this one." Yeonjun said eyes closed in hopes to avoid spilling the actual surprise.

"Oh. Is that all?" Soobin asked arms sliding from their grip on Yeonjun's waist. 

Yeonjun nodded but still had his eyes closed. "I won't ask then. But hyung seriously why are you so red? It's just birthday surprise." Soobin said teasing the older and poking at his cheeks. 

"Stop it. I'm not freaking out over it okay. I'm just nervous if you'll like it" Yeonjun said genuinely scared if Soobin wouldn't want to marry him.

"I'll like it. For sure. It's from you and the boys, when have I not liked anything you guys got me?" Soobin hugged Yeonjun so tight that all of Yeonjun's doubts were squashed to a pulp with that one small hug.

"I'll leave you to this and go find something to watch okay?" Soobin said quietly making his way to the living room and looking for a movie or a series to watch. 

When Yeonjun finished cooking he brought out the two plates of pasta and Soobin followed with two cans of soda. 

"You seem happy today. Did something happen at work?" Yeonjun asked just now noticing the smile that's been on Soobin's face after coming home. 

"Nothing happened at work. I'm just happy to be home after an exhausting day." Soobin said still smiling widely. Thankfully he didn't freak out as much. Just telling Soobin that there was a surprise was enough for a temporary sense of relief.

"I'll take your word for it." Yeonjun giggled sitting down beside Soobin and serving the both of them dinner.

A few days later and Yeonjun was back to square one. He worked on how he would propose and practiced two scenarios, one where Soobin would say yes and the other where Soobin would decline and crush his poor heart. 

"Stop overthinking. He wouldn't say no. You have to trust us on this" Beomgyu groaned frustrated by Yeonjun. The four of them were back to the same small cafe they all hung out at. 

"So you're planning to propose today?" Taehyun asked sipping at his drink. 

"Not yet. I don't know I just feel really nervous okay." Yeonjun replied legs nervously shaking beneath the table. 

"You're not going to do it in public right. Soobin hyung would panic" Kai said slightly worried that Yeonjun's dramatic self would try a bombastic fancy public proposal. 

"I'm not stupid. I'll do it when we're alone of course. At least then it wouldn't be embarrassing if he did say no" 

"Stop with that will you! If you don't I'll call Soobin and tell him to do it instead cause your wimpy ass is being so annoying" Beomgyu said roughly trying to get the point across. 

"Well I hope it goes well for you. My shift is in ten minutes, I have to go now." Taehyun said getting up and paying for all three drinks and left. 

"I know it will go well hyung. So don't worry okay." Kai mumbled just loud enough for Yeonjun to hear. He too got up and left following after Taehyun. 

"Do you need anything?" Beomgyu asked when he felt Yeonjun's intense stare. 

"What if the ring doesn't fit?" Yeonjun asked wide eyed still thinking about all things that could go wrong.

"Okay. I've had enough of this. Call me when you're engaged. Bye hyung." Beomgyu said getting up and following after the other two that left a few seconds ago. 

The ring was delivered a few days later and thankfully Soobin was still at work and would be late. It gave Yeonjun enough time to hide the ring and quietly throw away the packaging it came in. 

When Soobin did come home he was surprised to see Yeonjun already sleeping. It was the only way Yeonjun could hold himself back from just proposing right then and there. He wouldn't allow that. It needs to be special.

Tomorrow if all goes well Yeonjun would finally get past his stress and ask Soobin to marry him. 

Things were going well for him that day. His boss let him leave an hour early and that gave him enough time to dress up and calm his nerves down. Soobin too had miraculously been let off earlier. 

They walked hand in hand to their favourite restaurant and dinner too went well. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Neither to Yeonjun nor to Soobin. Yeonjun still ate as passionately as ever and Soobin still managed to smile through his cutely stuffed cheeks. 

They were now walking around the park savouring ice cream that they got from a store nearby and this is when things were slowing down in Yeonjun's mind. He shook off all the thoughts and took a deep breath. They sat down on a soft patch of grass and Yeonjun put his hand into his pocket to get the ring. 

His hands desperately searched for the cold but expensive piece of metal that he knew was worth it because it would stay prettily on his boyfriend's ring finger.

"Junie? What's wrong?" Soobin asked slightly tense himself. He could tell that Yeonjun was distressed by the widely open eyes and uneven breathing. 

"Uh nothing. Nothing's wrong." He rambled in a breath. 

"You don't look so good. Should we head back?" Soobin asked hands reaching to touch Yeonjun's forehead. 

"No. I'm fine. It's just-" He stopped himself. He knew he had the ring he didn't loose it. So there's no reason to just tell Soobin he lost the ring. He just misplaced it. He would find it and do this again. 

"Let's go back hyung. It's getting really cold too." Soobin said bringing Yeonjun closer to find warmth in the other. 

It seemed something had changed in Soobin at that moment and he looked really disappointed as if he was really expecting something. 

"What's wrong Binnie?" Yeonjun asked despite him panicking about the ring he still wanted to know what was the reason for Soobin's sudden change in mood. 

"Nothing hyung. I just remembered I have to work overtime tomorrow and I'll miss eating with you." Soobin said clearly lying. However Yeonjun didn't catch it. 

The two silently went back home. An awkward tension placed in between. 

"I'm going to sleep hyung. Are you going to stay up?" Soobin asked when he saw Yeonjun still hadn't changed yet. 

"No, I need to get some air. I'll just walk around a little and I'll be back" Yeonjun replied putting his shoes back on and leaving to call the other three and get their help to look for the ring. 

Now left alone in the apartment Soobin decided to clean up the slight mess their apartment had become in the last few days. While looking for clothes to put away he accidentally stepped on something hard. He yelped in plain and clutched his foot. 

"Shit. What the hell was that." Soobin hissed and bent down to look for the object. When he did find it he breathed a sigh of relief. A smile coming over his features. He battled with himself whether to call Yeonjun and tell him he found what the older had gone looking for or to continue to pretend to not know.

He decided on calling one of the three. And he quickly dialled Kai's number. 

"Oh hyung. You're still up?" Kai asked from the other line. 

"Are you with Yeonjun right now?" Soobin knew the other had probably called Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai for help. 

"We split up to go look for the ring." Kai paused for a second realising he just gave away the surprise.

"Don't worry I found it at home just tell hyung to get back. Don't tell him I saw it okay. He probably wanted it to be a surprise" Soobin said. 

"Okay hyung. I'll send him back home." The call ended and Soobin now went back to sleep pretending to not have seen the ring. 

When Yeonjun entered their shared room. He was relieved to find the lost ring beneath a few of his clothes. He made sure to keep it safe this time. 

It was late the next day when Yeonjun woke up. Late as in 1 pm and he was surprised to see Soobin still sitting beside him as if he just woke up too. 

"Did you just wake up or have you just been staring at me all morning" Yeonjun asked scooting closer to lay his head on Soobin's lap. 

"I woke up like ten minutes ago. Now get off I'm really hungry" Soobin mumbled his voice still groggy indicating he did wake up just as late. 

Yeonjun's mind immediately went to the ring hiding in the drawer of his bedside table and now that he remembered he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from just asking Soobin already. 

So, he took a hold of Soobin's wrist and stopped the other from leaving the room. He was running on pure instinct right now. 

"What is it?" The taller boy asked looking curiously at Yeonjun who was still sprawled on the bed. 

"It's just that, I wanted to ask you" Yeonjun said and the rest was completely incomprehensible to Soobin. 

"Ask me what?" Soobin questioned and he gave a knowing smile and that was it. Yeonjun got out of bed and got the ring. 

He now stood at full height. Eyes full of determination and he knew there was no stopping this. 

"Would you marry me, Soobin?" Yeonjun finally asked voice unnaturally calm and smooth. 

"I really thought you'd have more planned. You know something that's more grand and fancy." Soobin chuckled at how cute Yeonjun looked. Confused and wanting Soobin to just accept already. 

"Please just say yes" The older said. If Soobin wouldn't reply right now he would go spiralling into doubts. 

"Sure hyung. I'd love to marry you." Soobin said kissing the tip of Yeonjun's nose and giving his hand to Yeonjun. 

"What? Just put the ring on." Soobin said to a now frozen Yeonjun. 

"Junie come on don't space out right now." Soobin peppered kisses all over Yeonjun's face. 

It took Yeonjun a few more seconds to recover from the shock. 

"You don't seem that surprised. This wasn't the reaction that I had in mind you know" Yeonjun said silently hugging Soobin. 

"Well you weren't really discrete with it. It wasn't really my fault you're so readable." Soobin replied. 

"That's not how you found out did you." Yeonjun said questioningly trying to think back to when Soobin would've have found out. 

Was it when he discussed it with the other three? Or was it when the ring was delivered and he had found the packaging? 

"Hyung!" Soobin said shaking Yeonjun from his deep thoughts. 

"When did you find out? Wait did you find the ring? Was that why Kai was insisting I just went home?" 

"Well yeah I did find the ring. But I actually found out the day you placed the order." Soobin replied untangling himself and going to the kitchen to fix both of them some coffee. 

"What!?" Yeonjun asked following after the younger. 

"Your laptop was still switched on and you almost never use that when you're off work. So I figured I'll just shut it down. And the order information was right on screen." Realisation clicked in on Yeonjun as he remembered running into the bathroom leaving his laptop on the bed and then forgetting about it when he left to cook dinner. 

"I ruined it in every way didn't I?" Yeonjun reached out to hold Soobin's hand and running his thumb over the ring which snuggly fit onto Soobin's fourth finger. 

"Well I'm not going to lie. It was quite amusing watching you try to keep it a secret. You're really bad at lying hyungie" Soobin said letting go of Yeonjun's hand to go take a shower.

"Are you not hungry? Let's go get lunch. What do you say?" Soobin asked gathering a fresh set of clothes to go shower.

"I need to show off the ring. So, call the boys too okay?" Soobin said before finally disappearing into the bathroom.

The five of them were now in a cosy restaurant with a spread of delicious food waiting to be devoured. 

The newltt engaged couple were seated next to each other while the other three sat opposite to them. Soobin had already excitedly shown the ring to the boys who just gave the couple happy hugs. 

"Well everything turned out okay in the end right?" Taehyun asked

"Yeah, even if it wasn't the way I wanted it to" Yeonjun replied still dazed about the whole situation. 

"You know what they say hyung. It's not about the journey it's the destination" Kai said a huge smile displayed on his face. 

"That's not how it goes ning" Soobin said chuckling at Huening for try to make Yeonjun not regret anything that had happened. 

"Well then in this case it could be. Not everything 'they' say needs to be true right?" Kai insisted on it. His optimism was always refreshing. 

"Well I hope you get my favourite food to be catered on your wedding day" Beomgyu said while stuffing his face with a cheese ball. 

"We'll think about it. But don't expect anything you're always mean to me" Yeonjun said playfully glaring at Beomgyu who scoffed in return. 

"Did you tell your parents?" Taehyun nervously asked knowing this was a sensitive matter for the two. He didn't want to bring it up but it was to be discussed at least amongst themselves. 

"No. I don't think I'll even tell them I'm getting married" Soobin's mood was significantly less excited about the topic at hand.

"I haven't told my parents either. But I do wish they could just accept me. It would be nice to have them" Yeonjun said looking at his and Soobin's hand that was intertwined below the table. 

"It's okay. We'll still make it the best day in your life's." Beomgyu said looking at the pairs dejected forms. 

"Well It's going to be competing against that day when Yeonjun accidentally ended up breaking the swing set in the park. It was hilarious" Soobin said immediately laughing at the imagery in his head. 

"Don't forget about that time you were banned from the library for creating a mess and breaking one of the windows as well. That librarian looked like she was ready to murder you two times." Yeonjun retorted breaking into a fit of giggles. 

"I'm hoping you guys paid for everything." Taehyun laughed along to which the two nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering writing a sequel for it. Just to showcase the wedding ceremony but I'm not sure if I will end up doing it. I also do want to write a prequel to address the situation with their parents as well but I don't know....
> 
> Comment which one you'd like and maybe if I'm bored enough I'll actually go through with writing it. 
> 
> Maybe I'll even make this a series of one shots including different stages in their relationship. Yes. My brain is now working :)))


End file.
